Jealous
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: Larry and Laney make a plan and 'fake' date to see if Corey and Carrie get jealous to see if they actually like them or not. What will happen? Read! Carriexlarry one shot,LaneyxCorey one shot


**Hello Please enjoy!**

**By me and Imagrojian\fangirlinggrojfan **

'' So Larry your in?'' asked Laney. Larry nodded. THey then entered the garage where Corey and Carrie and the two sets of twins we're holding hands. Everyone stared at them. '' Lanes why are you holding Larrys hand?'' asked Corey looking worried.

"Well, duh. I'm dating him," she lied, feeling a bit bad at what she was doing but shrugged it off. Larry was looking over at Carrie. "Are you okay, Carr?"

Carrie became speechless and just wide mouth stared at them. With those words Corey dropped his guitar.

All the twins then screeched, "Noooooooooo!" while they looked let down at the news

THe two twins then left crying while Corey sat down looking upset onto the stage. Carrie still was frozen.

Larry smirked to himself quickly while he walked over to Carrie and tried snapping her out of her trance, "Carr, answer?"

CArrie shocked her head  
And unfroze while looking at Larry as she put a fake smile and said '' Uhh Laney really?''. Meanwhile with Corey and Laney. '' HOW COULD YOU DATE A NEWMAN!'' said Corey.

"Cause I wanted to!" Laney screeched at Corey while picking up his guitar that he dropped. "Plus, why would you care? You never did!"

Corey then grabbed her hand as he said '' WHo said I didn't care?''. Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry. '' Why do you care all a sudden?'' asked Larry.

"I-I don't care; I'm just sa- I-I mean, shocked that your dating a Grojnerd..." Carrie said sadly while stopping herself from crying

'' Care.. why are you upset? I can see your sad..'' said Larry.

Carrie backed away from Larry quickly, "Why don't you just see how your girlfriends doing? I have to go bathroom..." She said while walking away to a bathroom

Larry grabbed her arm and said '' If somthings really upsetting you.. You know you can tell your best friend here.'' Carrie then nodded anmd walked into the bathroom. Meanwhile with Laney and Corey.

After seeing what happened between Carrie and Larry, Laney looks back at Corey while saying, "Your never like this, Core. Usually your so optimistic. What's wrong?"

'' I said I CARE...'' said Corey before he completly started crying and went around the back of the stage. Kin and Kon followed him while Larry walked back to Laney.

Laney flopped down to the ground with a trembling frown, "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea; they're completely heartbroken! Should we keep it going or...?" She asked her doppelgänger

'' I think its working but I'm not completly sure if they like us or not yet... I mean it could just be because we're from rival bands... Maybe if we now go on a ''Fake'' date they will follow us see us having fun and FINALLY HOPEFULLY ADMIT'' said Larry quitly to Laney.

Laney nodded in agreement while calling out to them as she and Larry were at the door way. "Um, me and Larry are gonna go... Out... Seeya later!" She said while walking out of the garage

Carrie then raced out of the garage while Corey followed. They followed them secretly which Larry and Laney saw. In the movie Carrie and Corey sat 3 rows back watching them.

Laney and Larry knew they were sat behind them so Larry, to make mostly Corey jealous, wrapped his arm around Laney's shoulders, since it was something he'd always do to her

Corey gasped and couldn't take it anymore either could Carrie. They went to Larry and Laney. Carrie dragged Larry out while Corey dragged Laney. When they we're outside Corey said '' DONT EVER TOUCH LANES AGAIN!'' he shouted at Larry.  
Laney growled while shoving Corey back away from Larry, "Leave him alone, Corey! He can touch me if he likes!" She fought while standing right next to him, "plus, it's not like you cared..."

Corey grabbed her and said '' I already told you twice before I CARE!''

Seeing Corey yell made Laney "fake" cry to try and calm him down. "Why... Why is it that you care? You never cared for anything except your music and band..."

Meanwhile Carrie not far away said '' Why...WHY WHY!'' as she started hitting and crying at his chest.

"Carrie! You need to calm down! And plus, your hurting my chest."Larry complained while he eventually hugged backend tied soon

Carrie hugged Larry back while crying and crying. Meanehile with Laney and Corey. Laney said '' Core? Can you please tell me whats wrong..''

Corey bit into his lips to stop him from bursting out in tears. "I-I d-don't wanna tell you w-what's wrong... And i-I won't!" He aid while looking away from her, since if he did he'd cry

'' Why can't you tell me Core?'' asked Laney looking upset. '' You'll hate me! And quit the band!'' said Corey. '' Nothing could be that bad! Core just tell me!'' sauid Laney.

Corey gave up and started crying heavily while collapsing down onto the ground while he looked up at Laney sadly, "I-I... like y-you... And got u-upset when I s-saw you were with... l-Larry..." He admitted before crying harder

Laneys eyes widened as she went down to where he was. She then said '' Core... listen..'' She then told him everything. Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry. Carrie finally who was still crying abit looked up at Larry.

Larry frowned at Carrie while saying, "Tell me what's wrong, I'll fix it..." He said silently trying to calm her down while rubbing her back

'' I...I...'' is all Carrie could slutter out before going into tears again. She then handed him a picture she drew with their names in a heart from her pocket.

Larry looked at the picture before blushing a light red, Knowing that she liked him the way he liked her. "Can we talk?" He asked while pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes

Larry then explained the whole thing to Carrie. Meanwhile with Corey and Laney... Corey was overjoyed and was hugging Laney.  
Laney was blushing a storm while she was hugging Corey back, "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, before Core," she comment

Corey just smiled and hugged his Lanes back while saying '' Lanes I love you..''

Laney squealed in pure happiness, "I love you too, Core!"

Corey hugged her tightly. Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry...

Carrie's eyes were wide as she was frozen with happiness from what she just heard. "Umm, Carr? You okay?"

Larry then saw her and slowly started leaning up towards her but couldn't quite make it.

Carrie finally snapped out of her trance and saw what Larry was trying to do so she leant down enough so that their lips touched

Larry's eyes widened but soon closed... Meanwhile with Laney and Corey. As Corey hugged her he looked at her in the eyes and said '' Please never date anyone but me..''

Laney smiled, "Core, your the only boy I'd ever date. Your the cutest one with blue hair." She teased, taking his beanie and hiding it behind her back while smirking at him

He smirked back and started reaching for it.  
Laney ran her fingers through his hair while she tried to keep his beanie as far away from him as she could, but started falling backwards

She fell bringing Corey landing ontop of her.

Corey started blushing while he felt their noses touch, smiling while saying, "You can have the beanie. I have someone better..."

That made Laney blush as she gazed into his eyes and got lost in them. Coreyjust gave her a adorable smile.

Corey stood up and grabbed Laney's hand, bringing her up with him. wrapping his arm around her shoulder while he played with her hair

He then put his beanie on her head which caused her to blush red.

"Cutie," he said while bopping her nose

He couldn't take the flattwery much more. Meanwhile with Larry and Carrie... They slowly pulled apart while Larry just turned red while saying '' Woww,.

Carrie saw Larry's reaction and blushed and giggled

She then playfully hit his arm.

Larry snapped out of his trance while he gazed at Carrie, "I love you, Carrie."

'' I love you too..'' said Carrie

Back to Corey and Laney transition

Laney then started leaning in.

Corey immediately leant down to meet her lips, blushing darkly

She smiled while wrapping her arms aound him.

Corey wrapped his hands around her back tightly

As he smiled and said '' Thanks for coming out everyone..''


End file.
